Serendipia
by KrysAndSou
Summary: El amor se puede dar de diferentes formas y en diferentes situaciones. Jade aun no entiende por completo lo que podria sentir por Tori y esta ultima lo ignora completamente. sin embargo no son las unicas que se veran envueltas en la serendipia que las rodea / Jori / CaTrina /algunos OC. Rated T momentaneo, posiblemente pase a M en capitulos futuros.


**N/A:** Bueno, sean bienvenidos a nustro primer Fic, Somos Krystal y Soushyro y quisimos hacer entre ambas este Fic para desahogarnos un poco de nuestros Ship Reprimidos.!

Añadimos detalles en cursiva pues, el idioma original que hablan nuestros chicos es Ingles, sin embargo pese a ser en español el Fic quisimos añadir de igual modo el Español en su lenguaje, tengo planeadohacer la version en ingles en algun momento.

 **Disclaimer: VicTORius no es de nuestra propiedad sino de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

Sin mas que añadir.

Disfruten.

PRIMER CAPITULO

* * *

8 Am Y siete chicos y un alocado profesor se encuentran abordando a un avión rumbo desde L.A. hacia Venezuela, charlando entre ellos mientras van ubicándose en sus asientos, Tori y André son los primeros en ubicarse en sus asientos mientras acomodan su equipaje, Jade y Beck se sientan juntos en los asientos en diagonal, quedando un poco más atrás que los primeros. Trina y Cat terminan sentándose un poco más lejos de los demás 2 filas atras, la pelirroja le ofrece un dulce que saco de su blusa y esta lo acepto mientras tomaba el asiento junto a la ventana.

—Asombroso...—dice Jade con pesadez después de girarse para ver a quienes tenían detrás, Robbie y Sikowitz en los asientos posteriores, iban discutiendo seriamente acerca de las propiedades del coco, Beck le da unas palmadas en el hombro a Jade para tranquilizar un poco su mal genio y esta termina resignándose y acomodándose de frente soltando un bajo quejido.

Después de unas horas de vuelo, todo parecía ir relativamente normal, Tori y André hablaban acerca de escribir nueva canciones inspirándose en las experiencias que vivirían en el viaje, entre risas y uno que otro cantico llamaron la atención de una ya irritada gótica que no paraba de mirarlos sin poner atención a los intentos de Beck para intentar conseguir algo que calma, Trina y Cat extrañamente reían mientras conversaban acerca de las ocurrencias del hermano de la pelirroja, la vega mayor hacia uno que otro comentario que le sacaba una contagiosa risa a la pequeña rojita. Al cabo de unos minutos Jade empezaba a tener un insoportable tic en su ojo derecho por la irritante voz de Robbie discutiendo con Rex al hablar con su maestro, Beck intenta distraerla logrando desviar su atención algo más, causando que viera como André le susurraba algo al oído a Tori y aparentemente fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La gótica tenía su mano izquierda en un puño que terminaría atravesando su palma con las uñas,

—Yo solo quisiera un par de cocos gordos para _chupar,_ si saben a lo que me refiero ¡Ja! _—_ Fue el comentario de un depravado títere lo que saco a la gótica de sus casillas.

— ¡BASTA!— grita está perdiendo los estribos y ganándose la atención de sus amigos y algunos pasajeros— ¡Ya no soporto más sus estupideces, así que cierren la maldita boca por lo que queda de viaje o les juro que voy a cortarles las cuerdas vocales en este instante!—

—Pero si no tienes tus tijeras— dice Sikowitz sorbiendo de su coco con una pajilla

— ¿¡Quieres comprobar eso!? — exclama alzando nuevamente la voz y colocando su mano cerca de su bota donde siempre tiene guardado un par de tijeras, Robbie chilla escondiéndose detrás de su marioneta -yo podría comprobarlo- dice Rex levantando las cejas causando que la gótica se lo arrebatara y lo lanzara al final del pasillo— ¡VEGA!— grita nuevamente haciendo que ambas hermanas se levanten al mismo tiempo para ver lo que sucede. Jade dirige su mirada a Trina y señalándola le ordena levantarse y cambiar de asiento, Robbie suelta otro chillido levantándose para ir a por Rex perdiéndose entre las cortinas al final del pasillo.

— ¿Por qué haría yo eso? — pregunta altanera la Vega mayor, haciendo que Cat se tensara al ver cómo le respondía a la gótica.

— ¡Porque de no hacerlo tengo mil maneras de torturarte con un par de tijeras en este preciso instante! — Responde la gótica saliéndose de su asiento y en su intento de caminar hacia Trina es detenida por el brazo de Beck quien le hace seña para que no haga alguna tontería.

— ¡ _Suficiente_! —Exclama la menor de las Vega haciendo que la gótica dirija su mirada a ella— ¿A qué se debe toda esta ridícula discusión? — pregunta esta frustrada por los gritos de las dos chicas.

— ¡El adefesio de tu hermana no quiere darme su asiento! — dice Jade zafándose del agarre de Beck y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No tengo por qué darle mi asiento a una loca! además, ¿¡por qué debería!?— pregunta la mayor enfadada por cómo se refirieron a ella.

— ¡PORQUE NADIE TE QUIERE!— grita la gótica moviendo los brazos en señal de obviedad.

— ¡Se te olvida que gracias a mi estas en este avión!— Exclama está haciéndole frente. Cat lleva su mirada de un lado a otro escuchando toda la discusión y empieza a cohibirse tarareando una canción para salir del ambiente. Sikowitz desvía su mirada para alejarse de la situación sin parar de sorber su coco.

— ¡Pues no debiste invitarme entonces!— responde Jade con sarcasmo.

— ¡Entonces lánzate! ¡Aun estas a tiempo de…—

—Ahora si ¡ya es suficiente con ustedes dos!— exclama Tori acercándose a Jade e interrumpiendo la respuesta de su hermana —André siéntate con Beck ahora— dice sin separar la mirada de Jade quien se da vuelta para ver a la latina decidiendo por ella.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero sentarme contigo? Vega— pregunta la gótica volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y levantando una ceja sorprendiéndose por la cercanía que llego a tener con ella.

— ¡O te sientas conmigo o vuelves a tu lugar resignándote a escuchar el irritante sorbido de Sikowitz con su coco por las siguientes 8 horas!— sentenció esta, volviendo a donde se encontraba su asiento y cambiándose al de la ventana, donde había estado sentado André en primer lugar, este ya se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con una Aeromoza para evitar que se metieran en problemas.

Tori se tumbó en el asiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana, en un instante sintió un peso tumbándose a su lado, sin girar su rostro observo por el rabillo del ojo un par de botas negras y volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana esbozo una ligera sonrisa al notar que Jade le hizo caso, la gótica muestra una sonrisa disimulada al haber logrado lo que planeo.

—Hermano, ¿Que ha sido eso?— pregunta André sentándose junto a Beck.

—Míralo tú mismo— dice el canadiense haciéndole un gesto con la mirada —después de todo es tu mejor amiga— André le sigue la mirada encontrándose con una Jade que disimulaba una sonrisa y con Tori a su lado mirando por la ventana.

—Oh si, tienes toda la razón- exclama riendo por lo bajo.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Una semana antes**

— ¡Trina Vega!— se escuchó por un micrófono y esta se levantaba con su Toga y su birrete dirigiéndose al escenario para recibir su diploma en manos de Helen, ambas sonríen estrechando sus manos y dándose un abrazo de felicitaciones y bajando para encontrarse con su hermana quien se acercó y la dio un fuerte abrazo con una mirada llena de orgullo.

—¡Muchas felicidades Trina!— exclama Tori corriendo emocionada para abrazar a su hermana, esta le corresponde riendo conmovida y finalmente separándose al ver al grupo que venía hacia ellas.

—Felicidades por tu graduación— dice una risueña Cat estrechando en un cálido abrazo a la Vega mayor y mirándola con una dulce sonrisa, Trina se sorprende por el gesto inesperado y enseguida siendo rodeada por el resto de los chicos que iban acercándose a ellas y darle un abrazo grupal.

— ¡Al fin! ya no tendremos que soportarte— exclama Jade con sarcasmo de pie junto al grupo.

—Gracias West—le responde Trina con una sarcástica sonrisa. —Ahora ¡Hay que celebrar!— exclama mirando al grupo con complicidad, todos hicieron un gesto de emoción y se fueron a celebrar.

 **Unos días después**

Trina se encontraba preparando el desayuno, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar su teléfono, Miro la pantalla de este e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?— dice con indiferencia al momento de contestar a la llamada.

—Hola hija... ¿qué tal estas? escuche que te gradúas...— Suena la voz de su madre.

—Sí, ya paso ¿Que con eso?— le responde sin ganas.

—Pues llamaba para felicitarte. —

—Aja, acabas de hacerlo ¿y?— Trina estaba empezando a cansarse de la llamada.

—Pues quería darte un regalo por tu graduación. —

—Háblame más. — Reacciona interesada en lo que sigue caminando hacia el sofá de la sala.

—Es para regalarte un viaje a ti con tus amigos. —

Tori bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina sin prestarle atención a la conversación que tenía su hermana, toma su desayuno, se sienta en la isla de la cocina y fija la vista en Trina que se acerca colgando la llamada en la que estaba.

—Parece que alguien está de buen humor— le dice mordiendo su sándwich.

— ¡Ve alistando tus maletas hermana, que nos vamos de viaje!— le responde acercándose con un mini baile, Tori la mira confundida —Y... ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunta levantando una ceja y dando otra mordida a su sándwich.

—Dije querida hermanita que empaques tu mejor traje de baño porque nos vamos a _Los Roques_ — culmina su frase de forma melodiosa mientras se dirige a las escaleras — ¡Ah! y puedes decirle a tu amigos— agrega antes de subir, Tori se extraña aún más por ese comentario — ¿a los chicos? ¿Y eso como por qué?—

—No lo sé, últimamente tus amigos no están... tan del asco, puedes invitar a André, Cat... ¡A los que quieras!— dice esta mientras sube las escaleras. — Y no te preocupes que la _Papá_ se encargó de pagar todo— termina de añadir mientras se dirige a su habitación, Tori se extraña un instante mas pero no le da importancia, debido a la fuerte emoción que la invade al tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de un viaje con sus amigos a Los Roques, toma su Peraphone y marca el número de André.

— ¿Que pasa morenaza?— dice André contestando.

— ¡Hey! hola ¿qué tal estas?— le pregunta esta pero sin dejarle contestar —escucha quería saber que planes tienes para estas vacaciones— Tori se ve interrumpida por un fuerte grito al otro lado del auricular.

— ¡André! ¡Hay una serpiente en mi puerta!— grita la abuela del moreno.

— ¡Abuela! ¡Es solo la bufanda que tejiste ayer!— grita este colocando la mano en el auricular para evitar aturdir a Tori —bueno realmente no tengo planes pero si tienes algo que me haga salir de aquí pronto ¡me anoto!— dice este.

—Pues resulta que Trina me invito a un viaje a Los Roques y dijo que podría invitarlos, ya sabes, además ella me asegura que todo estará pagado—.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡Increíble! cuenta conmigo, y ¿también irán los demás?— pregunta claramente emocionado.

—Bueno... hasta ahora solo te lo he mencionado a ti, pensaba llamar a Cat después de decirte— responde un poco pensativa.

— ¿Piensas invitar a Robbie, Beck y _Jade_?— exclama este casi tarareando al final de la oración.

—No sé si tanto a Jade, pero puedes invitar a Robbie y a Beck, tal vez el termine convenciéndola de venir o algo así — dice esta, riendo un poco e imaginando la situación — yo me encargo de avisarle a Cat—.

—Tenlo asegurado _my frienda_ —.

— ¡De acuerdo!— Tori finalmente cuelga y marca el número de Cat, después de un par de tonos de espera, la pelirroja le contesta de una forma peculiar.

— ¡Holi-Holis Tori!— suelta Cat en un tono agudo causando que Tori se aleje un poco del auricular riendo segura de que Cat podría estar saltando por como la escuchó.

— ¡Hola Cat!, te llamaba para saber si te gustaría...—

— ¡Pues sí que me llamaste!— interrumpe está riendo por lo alto y provocando que Tori vuelva a alejar un poco el auricular de su oreja.

—Si Cat, en fin ¿te gustaría hacer un viaje con mi hermana los chicos y yo?— le dice en un tono alegre.

— ¿un viaje? ¡Sí! me encantaría— exclama emocionada — ¿y puedo decirle a Jadey?— pregunta la pelirroja con inocencia.

—Pues si ella quiere, puedes decirle Cat-

— ¡Yay! ¡La llamare ahora! Adiós Toriiii— se despide Cat colgando inmediatamente, Tori ríe meneando la cabeza y se encamina a su habitación.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

—Necesito ir al baño— susurra algo incomoda Cat.

—Tienes la vejiga de una ardilla— exclama Trina haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a la pelirroja.

Luego de unas horas más de viaje se encontraban aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional Simón Bolívar en la capital, Una vez allí tomaron otro vuelo hacia los Roques. Allí los esperaba la tía de las hermanas Vega, Erika; Una hermosa y esbelta mujer que aparenta unos 30 años apenas, de piel trigueña y cabello largo y castaño, su mirada resalta una expresión afable igual que sus sobrinas.

— ¡ _Tori, Trina! ¡Cuánto han crecido!—_ Exclama con emoción acercándose a sus sobrinas y abrazándolas al mismo tiempo. — _Nos alegra mucho volver a verte tía, te extrañamos un montón—_ responde Trina yambas le sonríen y le regresa el abrazo. — ¡ _y felicidades por tu graduación! Cariño—_ Dice con emoción presionando el rostro de la Vega mayor, causando que esta ría un poco.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vinieron, ¿Tori?—exclama uno de los chicos que venía con Erika.

— ¡Oh por dios, Marco! ¡Has cambiado muchísimo!— exclama Tori separándose de su tía y abalanzándose sobre él, y este la recibe en sus brazos abrazándola y girando un poco por su impulso.

—no te olvides de los más especiales— Dice otro chico un poco más joven.

—Jamás nos olvidaríamos de ti Alex— exclama Trina dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Ejem…— Aclara la garganta André, acercándose un poco más con el equipaje.

— _Tía, Marco, Alex estos son nuestros amigos—_ Anuncia Tori separándose de su primo. Al notar que los chicos parecían algo perdidos intentando comprender de qué hablaban las latinas. — ¡Oh! Lo siento, muchachos ellos son nuestra tía Erika y nuestros primos Alex y Marco. Tía, muchachos, ellos son Cat, André, Beck, Robbie, Jade, y nuestro profesor favorito Sikowitz. —

—Olvidaste brillante y talentosa— interrumpe la tía con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos. — En fin. Es un placer conocerlos a todos, pueden decirme Erika o tía, como prefieran, Bienvenidos muchachos— responde con gracia.

Todos los chicos hacen un saludo con la mano al mencionar sus nombres Incluyendo a Sikowitz aunque este solo parecía concentrado en sorber más de su coco. Alex y Marco hacen un gesto de saludo y se acercan con un par de carritos para ayudarles con el equipaje.

— ¿Han notado que no hay vehículos aquí?—. Dice Robbie mirando alrededor. — Estamos en un conjunto de Islas ¡por supuesto que no hay autos! ¡Tarado!— Dice Rex en tono burlón golpeándole en la cara.

—Entonces, ¿caminaremos de aquí al hotel? — se queja Jade colocándose sus gafas de sol.

—Jade…— advierten Beck y Cat

— ¿Qué?— gruñe Jade.

— ¡Nada!— chilla Cat alejándose rápidamente y chocándose con Trina en el momento.

—Tranquila gato— dice Sikowitz terminando de sorber de su coco —Jade no te hará nada mientras sigamos en el aeropuerto. La derribarían antes— añade con una sonrisa burlona y algo macabra al final.

—Pero… ¿caminaremos?— suelta André un poco incrédulo.

—El camino no es tan largo como se ve— añade Erika adelantándose un poco del grupo para verlos de frente mientras da unos cuantos pasos de espalda. —de hecho parte de la caminata es para que conozcan mi villa. Llevo más de 10 años dedicándome al turismo y prácticamente todo lo que están viendo a su alrededor es parte de mi propiedad— dice señalando lo que parecen ser algunas posadas y casas vacacionales a lo lejos.

—Y no caminaran, no se preocupen. — suelta Marco haciendo que todos suspiren aliviados. Saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y los dirige hacia una camioneta no muy grande.

—No creo que quepamos todos allí— vuelve a reclamar Jade.

—de hecho si— responde Erika sin ponerle mucha atención. Enseguida Alex y Marco colocan el equipaje encima de la camioneta y hacen señal a los chicos para subir.

—Adelante, suban— dice el menor colocándose en la parte de atrás de la camioneta para ayudar a las chicas a subir.

— ¡Yay, que divertido!— Cat ríe dando pequeños saltos hasta la camioneta donde Alex le toma el brazo y la ayuda a subir apoyando su mano en su cintura.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme caer enano!— le dice Trina agarrándose de el para subir tras ella.

— ¿Es seguro?— pregunta Robbie algo nervioso, jamás había ido en la parte de atrás de una camioneta.

—No seas llorón— responde Jade frunciendo el ceño mientras se ubicaba a un lado de la camioneta aun sin subir.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?— pregunta Beck— ¿no quieres subir?

—Prefiero ir al frente, tienen aire acondicionado—

—Creo que es tarde, ya Tori se adelantó— dice André señalando a la menor entrar por la puerta del copiloto, mientras sube a la parte posterior de la camioneta para ayudar a Robbie.

—Puedes ir al frente con Tori si quieres— anuncia Erika subiendo por un lado a la camioneta— hay espacio para una más. —

—no iré al frente con Tori— gruñe.

—De acuerdo, iré yo entonces— exclama Beck.

—Pido el lado de la puerta. — sentencia rodeando la camioneta.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Tori, quien se sobresalta mientras ponía algo de música.

—Muévete— gruñe

— ¿las palabras mágicas?—

—Cinco…—

—De hecho esas…—

—Cuatro—

—Esas no son las —

—Tres— gruñe con más fuerza.

— ¡Yay! Me gusta el tres— grita Cat desde la parte trasera de la camioneta levantándose, Alex y Trina la sujetan enseguida para evitar que caiga.

—Dos—

— ¡Bien!— gruñe la latina haciéndole espacio a la gótica, esta sube y cierra la puerta bruscamente causando que la camioneta se estremezca un poco y Robbie se suelte del agarre de André y caiga al suelo.

— ¡Ow!—

— ¿Estás bien Robbie?— pregunta Marco acercándose a él y ayudarle a levantarse

—Sí, estoy bien — dice este sacudiéndose un poco, para luego sacudir a Rex y volver a subir.

Finalmente todos suben y Marco pone la camioneta en marcha, Erika les muestra las islas que se ven a lo lejos y algunas de las posadas que posee. No es mucho lo que recorren hasta llegar a la Villa.

— ¡Y aquí es! ¡ _Villa Caracol_!— exclama con emoción la tía Erika. Los chicos no dejan de asombrarse con la estupenda vista que los rodea. Una zona muy tranquila y con brisa refrescante. Un increíble hostal con muchos espacios abiertos ubicados en varios niveles en los que resalta el color blanco, con 6 habitaciones cómodas y espaciosas y un par de terrazas equipadas con divanes y grandes cojines sillas para tomar sol y un bar externo.

Los chicos empiezan a explorar el lugar mientras acomodan su equipaje. Tori y Trina conversan un poco con su tía y finalmente la menor decide guiar a los chicos a sus habitaciones; dejando a André y Beck en una y a Robbie y Sikowitz en otra, Al momento de buscar a Cat se da cuenta de que esta ya había elegido una habitación para ella y Jade, terminando por llevar sus cosas y las de su hermana a la otra habitación.

Jade se encontraba en la terraza deleitándose con un archipiélago con forma elíptica que encierra una laguna rodeada de playas de arena blanca, bañadas por aguas turquesa y esmeralda, que para ese momento se bañaban en un tono entre dorado y naranja, una cálida sensación recorre su cuerpo al momento que el sol toca el agua en el horizonte, en su rostro se asoma una media sonrisa sin dejar de mirar y un pensamiento repentino invade su mente... "Me gusta ese color, ese tono en particular." Se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos más hasta que escucho un grito que la saco de su trance con el mar.

— ¡Es hora de cenar!— grita la Vega mayor llamando a los chicos para que se acercaran al comedor.

— ¡Yay comida!— exclama Cat saliendo con mini saltos de su habitación con un cambio de ropa más ligero al que llevaba en el avión, esta vez vestía un short de jean oscuro con una blusa suelta en capas sin mangas. Trina la mira curiosa por un instante y le señala a la izquierda a la pelirroja —Linda blusa— agrega mientras se une a Cat en dirección al comedor.

—Gracias la compre para este viaje por si hacía calor— exclama con inocencia.

Beck y André entran al comedor bastante cómodos con unos pantalones cortos y camisas abiertas seguidos por Robbie quien sostenía a un Rex que solo cargaba una mini bata de baño, ambos se miraron con incredulidad y rieron por lo bajo sentándose junto a las chicas.

—¡Woah! esto SI es una buena cena- Dice Sikowitz anunciando su presencia al entrar al comedor y ver que su asiento designado tiene un coco abierto junto a un vaso con su líquido, inmediatamente se sienta sonriendo y agradeciendo a la tía Erika, esta se retira despidiéndose de su sobrina mayor y dejándoles el lugar a su disposición.

Finalmente Jade se les une dirigiéndose a su lugar junto a la pelirroja mientras observa el festín que tiene en frente.

—Oigan ¿dónde está Tori?— pregunta André al ver que su mejor amiga aun no entraba al comedor. Jade se detiene al percatarse de que Vega menor no estaba con ellos. —Creo que aún sigue en su habitación— responde Cat, pues fue la última con quien Tori se había encontrado mientras acomodaba su equipaje.

—Iré por ella— dice Jade con un tono indiferente y encaminándose a la que supuso ella, sería la habitación de Tori, abre la puerta bruscamente con la intención de asustarla gritando su apellido pero se encuentra con una Tori profundamente dormida semi-recostada en la cama, aun con las maletas abiertas y algo de ropa suelta sobre ella.

La gótica la mira por un instante y le llega a su mente la vista que presencio hace unos minutos, finalmente se acerca a la menor de las Vega sentándose con cuidado al otro extremo de la cama e inhala lentamente.— ¡VEGA! —termina gritando está haciendo que Tori se sobresalte del susto y caiga de la cama gritando agitada.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede West!? ¡Eso no se hace!— exclama frustrada y respirando con dificultad mientras siente como poco a poco su latido vuelve a la normalidad.

—Es hora de cenar— exclama con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se pone de pie caminando hasta la puerta y volteando una vez más a ver a Tori aun en el piso —Todos esperan que salgas y no pienso pasar hambre por causa tuya— dice girándose y caminando en dirección al comedor. Tori se levanta y la sigue con el ceño fruncido hasta encontrarse con el festín que tenían por cena.

La noche había cubierto el lugar desde hace unos minutos, estuvieron charlando acerca de lo que harían al día siguiente mientras comían, después de un rato ameno entre ellos, cada uno se dirige a su habitación para descansar, pues ya se encontraban bastante agotados por el largo viaje.

La mañana era bastante calurosa desde horas tempranas, Tori es la primera en levantarse por la claridad del día, mira la hora en su Peraphone y apenas marca las 6:02 am, gruñe un poco sin importar hacer ruido, Trina sigue dormida plácidamente. Salió de su habitación y al parecer nadie había despertado aun, noto que la puerta de la habitacion de Cat y Jade estaba medio abierta, no le dio importancia por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un desayuno

Al llegar encontró una nota de su tía Erika

" _Tienen todo pagado, no desperdicien la oportunidad de venir al restaurante a desayunar.-_

 _Besos._

 _Erika_

 _Pd: ¡Sin Bochinche!"_

—Bueno aún es temprano— se susurra a sí misma luego de reír con los detalles de su tía y decide cambiarse para salir a relajarse un rato a la terraza, aunque ya aclarara más el día, había sombra en la terraza cuando salió, no esperaba encontrarse a Jade dormida en una de las tumbonas.

La mira por un instante, detallando lo pacifica que se ve al dormir, ajena a todo lo que la rodea, sin darse cuenta, llevaba un rato viendo el simple hecho de que cargaba un short corto con una musculosa sin mangas de color verde, algo inusual en Jade.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vega?— susurra Jade sin abrir sus ojos aun, una media sonrisa se asoma en su cara. Tori se sobresalta un poco y se recuesta del barandal de la terraza.

—Pensé que habías dormido aquí— le dice mientras desvía su mirada de Jade a la playa.

—Ni que estuviera loca, podrá hacer mucho calor aquí pero sé que las noches son bastante frías— exclama mientras se levanta y se coloca una toalla sobre los hombros. — Solo quería disfrutar un poco del amanecer— finaliza haciéndole un gesto a Tori con la cabeza para que entre con ella.

La morena le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara sin ella, decidió quedarse un rato más viendo las olas llegar a la orilla de la playa por un rato.

Había pasado un largo rato y ya el grupo se encontraba reunido en la sala para decidir que se haría en el día,

— ¡Oh, Vamos! No pasaremos todo el día en la playa, hay que conocer el lugar —intenta animar André al grupo— aunque no es mucho a menos que demos un paseo en lancha.

—El paseo en lancha está asegurado pero será por la tarde, por el momento vayamos a desayunar, necesitan completar su entrada probando nuestras amadas _Arepas_ —responde Trina contoneándose en dirección a la entrada sin dejarles protestar.

Es solo cuestión de minutos cuando ya todos se encontraban en la entrada del restaurante, quedaba junto a la posada a un par de minutos a pie.

 _"Bienvenidos al Acuarena Café_ se lee encima de la sencilla entrada del Restaurante, algo sutil y a la vez rustico con su inalterable estilo playero, se escuchaba al fondo mientras se adentraban algo de música de la zona, nada muy exagerado por la hora, el reloj apenas marcaba las 8:40, lo cual era relativamente temprano para muchos. Un mesonero alto y musculoso se acerca a los chicos con una impecable sonrisa dándoles la bienvenida.

— _Buenos días, sean bienvenidos al Acuarena, ¿mesa para 8?—_ pregunta con amabilidad mientras les hace un gesto que les indicaba seguirle. Entre algunos gestos de falta de comprensión por parte de los chicos y risas entre Tori y Trina finalmente llegaron a una mesa que daba justo frente a la playa, todos se ubicaron en sus asientos mientras les dejaba el menú para ver las distintas opciones.

—Pero si todo lo que hay es " _Arepas_ "— dice Rex al no entender otra cosa del menú

—Pues que esperabas, la loca de Trina no nos dio otra opción—responde Jade cortante frunciendo el ceño mientras decidía que comer.

—Tampoco exageren—interrumpe Tori riendo— la verdad es que las Arepas es lo que más abunda, pero también hay empanadas y…

—aunque no son exactamente como las que estamos acostumbrados a comer—continua Trina sin apartar la vista del menú, e ignorando el comentario de Jade— y hay algunas opciones como Waffles o Sándwiches.

—Pero no estamos aquí para comer lo de siempre, quiero una ¿ _Reina pepeada?—_ dice Beck algo inseguro al desconocer lo que lee.

—No tengo idea de cómo sea pero suena interesante, también quiero una—menciona André preparándose para algo bueno.

— Su relleno es de pollo o gallina desmechada, con mayonesa y aguacate, todo mezcladito. Bien— exclama Tori con una sonrisa— Yo quiero una de pabellón

—No creo que te la acabes, pido una Catira— enuncia Trina con una mirada retadora

— ¡Hey! eso suena como mi nombre— Dice Cat entre risas mientras mira el menú aun sin decidir que comerá.

—bueno, decidamos de una vez, yo quiero una _¿Viuda?_ Suena interesante—añade Sikowitz levantando la mano para llamar al camarero.

—No es posible… —exclama entre risas André. El rostro de Sikowitz estaba completamente desencajado al ver que su desayuno era solo una _arepa_ vacía, sin ningún tipo de relleno. Beck podía llegar a llorar de la risa, sin embargo, tuvo compasión con su maestro y le ofreció un poco de su relleno; pues era monumental el contenido de la suya.

Trina y Cat se decidieron por una _Catira_ cada una, bastante apetitosa la apariencia, y Jade una de Pabellón igual que Tori, pues quiso retarla a quien de las dos podría comerla toda. Mientras desayunaban, otro camarero paso por su mesa, siendo reconocido inmediatamente por Tori.

—Oh por dios, _Santi_ ¿eres tú?— pregunta, levantándose de la mesa y girándose para tocar su hombro, cruzando su mirada en el proceso.

— ¡Vicky! ¡Años sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? — 

* * *

Enos aqui el primer capitulo de nuestra interesante historia, Cualquier duda o comentario son bienvenidos en la cajita de Reviews. si les gusto o no son libres de anunciarlo. aun no tenemos un estimado de cuantos capitulos seran, pero si tendra un hilo argumental que podria tomar ciertas divisiones en el futuro.

nos vemos pronto _bebeses_

 _—Krystal—_


End file.
